Wolf's Rain by Brittany
by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl
Summary: The four wolves continue their quest for Paradise, when they stumble upon three wolf girls who are searching for Paradise as well. The wolves fall in love and together they try to reach Paradise, but many obstactles stand in their way...
1. What happened to Cheza?

Brittany: Hey this is my first Wolf's Rain story to be published on the Internet! This story I had actually made into a manga that I drew myself. It is the first volume of two. The second one I am working on now and plan to finish by March 2006. Anyway, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor Wolf's Rain.

Wolf's Rain Volume One

Chapter One: What happened to Cheza?

We join Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige as they continue looking for Paradise. Hige stood complaining as usual.

"I'm hungry. And tired. And hungry."

Kiba was getting tired of Hige's whining. "Quit complaining. We're almost to the next town."

Hige sighed. "How long is it going to take to get there?"

"I'd say about three hours."

"Three hours?" Hige whined. "Aww come on!"

Toboe's stomach suddenly growled deeply. "Great, Hige," Toboe said, "now you're making ME hungry!"

"You guys are just a bunch of babies," Kiba said, sighing. "Isn't that right, Cheza?" But as Kiba looked, he gasped. "Cheza?" Cheza had disappeared. Kiba then turned to the group. "Hey guys, have you seen Cheza?"

The group looked at each other and began whistling innocently, looking away from Kiba.

"What have you done with Cheza!" Kiba snarled.

"Uh…just give us a moment," Hige said. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige huddled together whispering to each other.

"I don't want to be the one to tell him," Tsume whispered to the two.

"I don't want to tell him either!" Hige replied.

"I know!" said Toboe cheerfully. "Let's play rock-paper-scissors! The loser has to tell Kiba what happened!" Tsume and Hige agreed.

"Rock…paper…scissors!" they shouted.

"Damn it!" Tsume said as he chose paper. The other two had chosen scissors. "Alright Kiba, listen up." Tsume said, breathing in deeply. "Here's what happened. We were walking alongside a cliff…and I pushed Cheza off. To keep you from noticing, Toboe chucked his bracelets at you, knocking you out. However, Cheza managed to grab hold of the cliff edge…and that's where Hige came in…."

(flashback)

"_Hige, help this one!" Cheza cried._

"_Sorry Cheza, you gotta go," Hige said. He pushed Cheza's hand off the cliff and she fell to her doom screaming "Kibaaaaaaaaa…" her voice slowly fading away._

(flashback ends)

"And that's what happened," Tsume continued. "You woke up about an hour later, and just a few moments ago realized Cheza was gone." Tsume breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Phew, that wasn't so hard…"

Hige gave thumbs up. "Great story! I almost forgot I was hungry!"

Kiba couldn't believe it. "No…Cheza's gone…Cheza's GONE!" He suddenly became really angry. "Cheza…"

Soon after this moment, Kiba beat up the gang. He made them bleed so bad that the snow upon the ground turned permanently red. Since it was a full moon, the gang is fully healed now. The group continues on…

"Huh?" Kiba said, spotting a girl on the cliff. But she wasn't an ordinary girl…she was a wolf.

"Another one?" the girl whispered.


	2. Three Sisters

Chapter Two: The Girls

Once again the group continues.

The girl was about 14 years old. She had long flowing black hair, with a black shirt and skirt. Some of her hair fell over her right eye. Her eyes were a very bright blue. In her wolf form she had all black fur except for the paws, tail, ears, and part of the muzzle, which was white.

"My name's Brooke," the girl said to Kiba.

"I'm Kiba," he replied.

"So, you're searching for Paradise?" Brooke asked. "He's cute," she thought to herself.

"Yes. We've traveled far. Our journeys have brought us here." Kiba told Brooke. "Damn she's hot," he thought to himself.

The rest of the group was praying that Kiba was over Cheza. Suddenly Hige's stomach growled.

"God I'm so hungry!" Hige said, clutching his stomach. "I need some freaking food!"

Brooke thought for a moment. "Then follow me…" she said.

The sun set as the group reached a desolated town.

"Quickly, through here!" Brooke said, as she uncovered an entrance in the ground.

Once the group was through the tunnel and inside…

"It's amazing!" Tsume said.

"Wow!" Toboe said, his eyes sparkling. "You LIVE here?"

"Yes," Brooke said. She lived in an underground place, but the floors and the walls were sparkling clean. It was such a beautiful place to live.

"Here's the bathroom, over there is the entertainment room…" Brooke said, pointing to various rooms. "And here…" Brooke opened one of the doors. "…is the food room." Brooke turned on the lights and Hige's eyes widened.

"Food!" he screamed, jumping into a rather large pile of meat. "Hee hee!"

"He must be very hungry," Brooke thought.

"Idiot," the group thought.

Suddenly the door knocked and a girl opened the door. This girl was about 15 but looked about 13 or 14. She had short brown hair and bright green eyes, and her name was Brittany. She was a wolf too. In her wolf form she was a brown color except for her paws and muzzle, which was a very light brown. A special feature on her was that a light brown patch of fur on her forehead formed a unique diamond shape.

"Hey Brooke," Brittany said, "have you seen my-"

"Huh?" Toboe said, turning around to look at the girl. "Another wolf?" he thought.

Brittany gasped as her and Toboe's eyes met. There was an immediate connection.

Brooke looked at Brittany, who was staring at Toboe and drooling, her face a light pink. Brooke slapped her in the back of the head and Brittany came back to reality.

"Hey!" Brittany said. "What was THAT for?"

"For drooling over Toboe!" Brooke yelled at her sister.

Tsume and Kiba exchanged glances.

"Someone's drooling?" Tsume asked.

"Over THAT pipsqueak?" Kiba continued.

The two laughed and Toboe growled, trying to hide his red face.

Just then there was another knock on the door. This time another girl stepped in. Her name was Alexis. She has long light brown hair and glasses that make her look smart when she really isn't, like Brittany. Brittany is book smart and Alexis is "common sense" smart. Anyway, her glasses did not hide the blue sparkles in her eyes. In her wolf form she is a strange shade of light lavender with blue eyes.

(She wanted to be a lavender color. It's not my fault.)

"Hey Brooke," Alexis said. "Have you seen my-"

At that moment Alexis and Tsume made eye contact. There was an immediate connection. Alexis began to drool as well, her face also pink like Brittany's was. Brooke slapped her in the back of the head and the cycle repeated.

"Hey!" Alexis said. "What was THAT for?"

"For drooling over Tsume!"

Kiba and the rest of the group except for Tsume laughed. Tsume growled. "Shut up!" he yelled, his face also pink.

Later that night, the boys were invited to spend the night…in a different room of course.

Brooke, Alexis, and Brittany slept in the west room, while the boys slept in the east room. As the girls slept, the camera now focuses on a close-up of Brittany silently snoring. She suddenly awoke and her eyes opened up quickly with a flash. As she looked above her, Toboe was about 3 inches away from her face.

"Ah! Toboe, you scared me!" Brittany said, loud enough so he could hear it, but quiet enough as not to wake the others.

"I had to see you again," Toboe said.

"What?" Brittany thought. Just then Alexis screamed and Brittany and Toboe turned around. Alexis had stood up and looked fairly shocked.

"Get away from me you pervert!" She screamed, running out of the room. Brittany looked over at where Alexis was sleeping and there, peeping from under the covers, was Hige.

"No wait Alexis come back, I can explain!" Hige said.

"Hige!" Toboe said.

Brittany became immediately outraged. "I can't believe you would even have the nerve to come near my sister you foul loathsome evil little cockroach! When I get over there I swear I'll -- !"

Just then Toboe grabbed Brittany's hand. "Relax," he said. "I'll take care of Hige. You go and see if Alexis is alright."

Brittany couldn't possibly say no to a cute face like that. "Okay," she said, walking away.

Brittany left the west room and noticed that the east room door was slightly ajar. Opening it just a little more, Brittany saw Alexis sitting next to Tsume.

"Don't worry about that pervert," Tsume said to Alexis, unaware that Brittany was spying. "If you want I could kick his ass for you."

"No, that's okay." Alexis said.

Brittany sighed, seeing that Tsume had things under control. She closed the door quietly and moments later, Alexis was asleep in Tsume's arms.

"Tomorrow's another day," Brittany said, getting back in bed. Toboe had fallen asleep in the corner of the room. Brittany was too tired to see what he had done to Hige, and fell asleep before her head touched the soft pillow.

Meanwhile Hige had been hung upside down from the west bedroom ceiling, wrapped in chains and in a straightjacket. "Uh, hello?" he said. "Can anyone get me down from here? Helloooo?"

Meanwhile Brooke was having a dream…

"Kiba, where are you going?" she said as she and Kiba were standing in a misty fog.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I have to go." Kiba said, slowly walking away.

"But you said you loved me!" Brooke yelled. "You said we would always be together!"

Kiba stopped and sighed. "It's…not like that anymore. I'm in love with Cheza."

Brooke jolted awake and was covered in sweat and tears. It was about 7:00 in the morning, and the room was completely empty. "Oh, Brooke," Alexis said as she walked in. "You're crying! Is something wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"No, everything's fine," Brooke said, wiping her face. "Where's Kiba?"

Alexis thought for a moment. "Oh, he and the rest of the boys left about 5 minutes ago."

"What?" Brooke said.

Meanwhile where the boys were….

Toboe was already missing Brittany. It had only been 5 minutes, but he felt as if a big hole had been ripped in his heart. He remembered saying goodbye to her, and for some reason it was the most painful experience in his life.

(flashback)

"Here Brittany, I want you to have one of my bracelets to remember me by…"

"I…I'll miss you, Toboe…"

A tear was running down her face as Toboe walked away.

(end flashback)

Meanwhile Tsume was having the same thoughts about Alexis. "Why do I have this strange feeling in my heart?" he had asked himself right after he left. "I've never felt anything like it…"

(flashback)

"Oh Tsume don't leave!"

"I'm sorry I have to."

"…never forget me, Tsume…"

"I won't, I promise…"

(end flashback)

Meanwhile Kiba was thinking about Brooke.

"I never got to say goodbye…" Kiba thought. "I never had the chance to tell her that…I…that I love her…"

"Kiba!" Kiba heard in the distance. "Brooke?" he thought.

"Kiba!" someone said again. Kiba turned around and saw Brooke running towards him, with Alexis and Brittany in close pursuit.

"Brittany!" Toboe said, seeing Brittany.

"Alexis!" Tsume and Hige said, seeing Alexis. Tsume growled at Hige.

Brooke and Kiba ran towards each other and fell into each other's arms.

"Brooke I…I wanted to say goodbye…" Kiba whispered.

"You don't have to say goodbye," Brittany said, overhearing what he said.

"What?" the boys said, confused.

"We decided to come with you!" Alexis said cheerfully.

"If that's alright, of course," Brooke added.

Toboe immediately smiled. "Of course you can come!"

Brittany smiled and hugged Toboe happily.

"Then…" Kiba said, "…let's go."

The new pack ran as fast as they could wherever destiny took them. They were together now and it seemed that somehow this would lead them on a perilous journey of excitement, romance, and adventure.


End file.
